Medicine saves lives, but proper use is often necessary to ensure efficacy. Many individuals not only forget to take their medicine, but they often forget that they may have already taken their medicine within a given dosing period. In situations where multiple medications are used, patients may become confused as to which medicine to take and when. Further, confusion and danger may exist when people move medicine from the original containers into pill boxes in an effort to help manage their medications. Situations also exist where there is a need for adequate separation between certain medications so as to eliminate the adverse effects of drug interactions. Additionally, there is a need for the elderly and other challenged individuals to be able to take their medicine in a timely manner without assistance, which may lead to cost savings. In the ever-evolving world of genetic science, there exists the need to ensure, and closely monitor, the medicine intake of patients by electronic reporting methods.